Lose Control
by mydickisthealpha
Summary: Naruto wants to lose control just once, even if it is with a supposed enemy. He doesn't care, he needs this. He just hopes he won't say anything he doesn't need to.  ItaNaru, M


**L**_ose _**C**_ontrol_

**b**_y: _**S**_tupefiedNarutard_

_**NOTES: **__I got Evanescence's CD (The Open Door) for x-mas last year! I love it! So, I was thinking I could do a ItaNaru oneshot songfic based on her song: Lose Control. BWAHAHAH, this is my first lemon ever (that I've posted, I mean). I've never felt any lemon (actually any of the three, yes, only three) I've done was good enough... so I just kept them locked away on my disk. _

_**THIS IS RATED M: For mature audiences only, there is hot smex belooooow.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Please note that I do not own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto (c)) or the song, 'Lose Control' which is owned by Evanescence. I am merely restating their lyrics to emphasize a point in my story. I DO NOT OWN THESE. **

Lyrics are in _Italics_ and are enumerated.

**

* * *

****L **_O _s _**3**_

_**C**_0 **n**_ T _R** o**_** L**_

* * *

**I.**

_You don't remember my name..._

_I don't really care..._

_Can we play the game your way?_

_Can I really lose control?_

_**I**_ watched him. I didn't glare, I didn't try to strike him, I watched. I watched what made Sasuke so obsessed in the first place. Why? Why did he have to go after _him_? He had me there for him. I guess I wasn't enough.

My heart is still pounding in my chest and the scent of him is choking me up. To think that I could be obsessed with him too is insane, even for me. Yes, I'm boisterous and yes, I see my own innocent blindness way too late, but... I don't really care.

He touches me now, a subtle touch with rough fingers tracing my birthmarks. Yes, I'm like a witch waiting to be burned at the stake by an angry priest, but how ironic it is that he is the religious one. The good one.

I suppose that's okay, I haven't been reguarded as anything else but a demon, a castaway, a murderer that licked clean the murdered. I pull my cheek away. These thoughts are torturous. _Be arrogant, Naruto_. I think this to myself, but my nerves won't respond to the command.

I like the touch.

Suddenly, I find myself angry. _At _myself? I'm not sure. He moves closer, his red eyes glancing up to meet my blue ones. Oh God, now I'm frightened. I can't move away though, my body is stuck as his fingers trace my jaw line. He sees my fear, yet my defiance, and grabs my chin harshly.

'Chu.'

A small sound made as our lips push together, synchronizing to our own rhythm. I can't help but kiss him back. Tongues dancing, saliva mixing, heat. A blush rising to my face as I again realize the predicament I've gotten myself into. How could I be so stupid for so long?

He pulls himself away and stares into my wide eyes. His own eyes gleam with something I can't place yet... I've seen it in Sasuke's eyes before, but that's it. He looks at my lips and licks his own, like he's evaluating my taste. He moves forward to capture me in another kiss, but I block him with my arm, looking away in embarrassment. He's backed me up onto the edge of the hotel bed so he could push me down on it at any second.

"Ita-Itachi..." I sputter nervously. Yes, we've talked before. We've had civil conversations, we've sat in each others company and actually... enjoyed it. I've never done _this _before though and I have a weird paranoia that everyone will know once it's over. Yes, I know what will happen and I don't want to stop. I _need _this.

**II.**

_Just once in my life..._

_I think it'd be nice..._

_Just to lose control_

_J U S T _

_O N C E..._

_with all the pretty flowers...in the dust..._

"Naruto-kun." I shudder at the endearment in that statement and my arm that is blocking him falters a bit. He uses this to his advantage, grabs my chin once again and commences sucking my face off.

A riptide of feelings hit me and I choke, feeling his tongue trace the back of my throat. I bite down slightly, not hard enough to hurt him, but playfully. He growls like a feral animal, but I know that _he _is not the animal.

My defense completely falls now, my arm limp at my side. He pushes me back and I fall onto the soft bed of the hotel. Itachi is touching me again, callused fingers swiftly scratching across my collar bone to rest on the silver zipper at the top of my shirt. He pulls it down slowly, teasing me. I shudder at the rush of cold air hitting the sensitive skin of my chest and chills run along my body frame, little bumps of flesh rising as those skilled digits graze a nipple.

_Oh_, how good it feels as he licks my neck, lapping at a particularly impressionable area. He's a pro at this, making me feel like mush and I can't help but hesitate again as this man begins kissing his way downward. I'm not supposed to be doing this... I'm betraying my village by indulging in such a horrid act.

I know I sound like some blushing virgin from a nunnery, but I haven't ever done this before, especially not with a person of the same gender; a person so much stronger that if I object, he could easily ignore me and have his way. Not that I'm complaining.

I admit that I've easily had make-out sessions with a healthy amount of people, but they were girls from different villages who didn't know me. It wouldn't matter if I made out with them. I wouldn't see them, most likely, ever again.

This was different...

I saw Itachi on almost a weekly basis, either running from him or meeting him in secret. Itachi is a completely different person behind closed doors. Well, I couldn't say completely, but he's not like you'd think he would be. He's not arrogant, quite the contrary. He's unusually taciturn and talks only when he wants to, but when he does talk it's not harsh or defamatory. He's nice to me, compliments me, asks for my companionship and it's hard to turn him down.

After getting Sasuke back, it seems like people are starting to ignore me... like they've figured something out... like I am not needed. Maybe I'm just being ignorant or selfish, I can't tell. Even Tsunade-baa-chan seems to be disheartened by my presence. Yet, with Itachi... he... he...-

I'm afraid of him figuring out that I love him. I try so hard not to just blurt it out when we argue about the Akatsuki and me leaving Konoha. If we do this now... if I let him take me, will I say it out loud? Will I scream it with the passion he's giving me?

He's gently suckling my nipple, a trail of saliva falling from his mouth as he moves to the next one and I shiver in pleasure. The only thing he's doing is licking my nipple-- but it feels _so _good. I want so much more.

"Itachi..." I can barely manage, trying to push him away. Too much-- it's too much! He'll know! "St-stop." is my pathetic attempt at making him do such. He pauses momentarily, lifting himself to look at me with those gorgeous eyes. I look away and I know there is a blush staining my pale cheeks. He is currently in between my legs, chest resting betwixt my thighs. His arms on each side of my lower abdomen, head in range of my chest. My shirt is lying on the floor somewhere, the rest of my clothes yet to be discarded.

There's a look in his eyes right now, something that says it's okay. Can I trust those eyes? _Of course!_ my mind is screaming, even my heart is agreeing, but I know they betray me too often to agree with. I know I'll say it tonight. I look away once more, tears coming to my azure orbs. He nuzzles the conjuction where my neck and shoulder meet, breathing warm air to tickle my shoulders.

"It's alright..." he says, finally, thinking his eyes didn't do the job right-- but they did. I bemoan, tears falling. _Gawd, I _love_ you._

"I-i... I know." I say, stuttering in nervousness as he begins to kiss me again. Butterflies flitter down to my bellybutton, where a tongue swirls around the small dip. I've never felt such _pleasure_ and it's driving me insane. I feel the ache between my legs, a deep feeling in my groin and I buck. His tongue... mmm, his tongue.

**III. **_**M**__ary __**had **__a lamb_,

_his eyes black as coal,_

_If we play very quiet, my lamb,_

_Mary never has to know..._

I wonder how he feels as his erection presses against my leg. He's moved down now, talented fingers easily unzipping and unbuckling my pants. He pulls the fabric down my legs in a slow movement, like he's tauntingme. I gasp, feeling air on my throbbing arousal. I begin to clutch the sheets, sweat starting to glisten on my skin.

Itachi stops for a moment, throwing my pants and underwear to the floor. He proceeds to take his own clothes off, a large cloak imprinted with red clouds, a fish net top, his complicated shoes, black pants, and boxers flying across the room haphazardly. My eyes fly up and down his gorgeous body.

His manhood is undeniably bigger than mine, but I find it's okay-- he's more of a man than I can claim to be. I wonder how much it will hurt, if it will all fit inside of me. The thoughts make me quiver with excitement and a bit of trepidation. Itachi smirks-- probably one of the only times he can be arrogant is now and he flaunts it. He slithers onto the mattress, muscles flexing as he carefully crawls over me to plant a kiss on my lips. I sigh into this one, Itachi letting his tongue slip back into my hot cavern of a mouth, exploring it, slipping over my sharp canines.

He pulls away and licks a path down to my newly exposed section, getting right back to where he stopped. Itachi flickers his look at me, smiles smugly and licks the tip of my erection.

I moan loudly, eyelids fluttering in ecstasy, bucking my hips towards that pleasure. I need that feeling. "_Itachi_..._mmm_..." my words are intense, my mind drawing to a blank as everything begins to haze and magnify at the same time. My skin is so sensitive to every touch he ensues that I want to pull away, then again, I want more.

"What do you want... Naruto?" even his speech makes me tremble. His eyes flash and I gulp.

"I...I..." I can't get it out, all my capability of talking flew out the window as soon as he licked me. I start to pant as he kisses my inner thighs. "_Please_." I beg and Itachi blinks.

"_Please_ what?" he mimicks and I respond quickly.

"Pleasure me..." I whimper and I suppose Itachi thinks that is good enough because his mouth closes around me as fast as I answer. I'm stunned as shock waves batter my body and I can no longer hold my body still. I arch my hips towards the source of pleasure, but Itachi holds my hips down, tongue running along my shaft in the process.

I can barely breathe and I toss my head in each direction, trying to find someway to relieve the tension building in the pit of my stomach. I never dreamed I'd feel like this. This is-- _ooh_-- I can't explain. He deep throats me and that's all it takes-- everything turns white as I feel the greatest sensation in the world.

I can hear Itachi swallow my essence and my breathing is calming.

"Mmm, very good Naruto..." he licks his lips and I smile weakly. I notice he's still hard and look into his eyes. He smiles almost sadistically. He can be like that sometimes. I know it's too late to turn back now and I just want to lose control... just once...

_**IV.**__Just once in my life,_

_I think it'd be nice..._

_Just to lose control _

_just once_

Before I know it he's pounced on me, tongue in my mouth. My heart's pouding again, fiercly and I feel that want-- that _need_ again. It's so intense, so hard for me not to tell him what I want to. But I need this and I won't stop.

"_Itachi_...," I begin, not knowing that I was really saying his name, his erection rubbing against mine as he kisses me. He stops me though, with a small shushing sound.

"Suck." he instructs me, his tone a little urgent as he holds three fingers to my mouth. I take them into my mouth and suckle, making sure I really wet them. After all-- this is what is preparing me.

He spreads my legs a little more, pushing a finger in. I tense. That doesn't feel good at all.

"Relax." he whispers and strokes my erection. I cry out. Everything is starting to haze again. He's putting me under some kind of spell. I'm feeling a little urgent myself as he adds another finger and starts to scissor, lightly brushing something that feels _good_. I try to move, but he's pinned me again.

When he adds a third he hits something that drives me wild. I arch my back, throwing my head around. "Ita-Itachiiii." I writhe beneath him and he pulls away. I whimper from the loss. _Come back_. I want to cry, watching as he positions himself above me.

He looks a bit hesitant, but I smile at him and spread my legs a little wider. I'm ready for this.

Itachi doesn't wait any longer as he pushes into me, slowly, stopping for a moment so I can adjust. There's pain, oh, there's _pain_, because he's a lot bigger than his fingers. He tells me it's okay, kisses away tears that are falling from my eyes. I nod for him to continue.

Itachi pushes again, his long, full erection filling me. Not exactly all the way, yet, I need time. I gasp, trying to make this work, trying to stop tensing. The G-d of a man goes in and out a few more times and I'm adjusted now. It's feels kinda nice...

He's stroking me too and I want to scream at both feelings of intense pleasure. "Harder..." I can barely say, but he hears me and moans as he pushes deeper, hitting that spot that makes me cry out again. I can't contain myself as I claw at his back, so many feelings hitting me at the same time. He's wild as he picks up rhythm, slowly picking up the pace. I wrap my legs around him and it only adds to the pleasure, making him thrust deeper still. I'm moaning and yelling hoarsely, but I don't care. It's _so_-

"Mmhh-ahh!" I yell as he hits that spot again and again, the power of his thrusts making me feel like I can lose consciousness at any moment, but I don't want him to stop. _Never stop_...

He's saying my name as well, movements becoming erratic. I want to tell him I can't take it anymore-- that I'm losing control-- as he pounds into me, making the bed jump along with our movements, our bodies meeting as I help in our togetherness.

"_I love you!"_ And I know it's true as my mind goes blank.

-----

**V.** _If I cut you down to a thing I can use..._

_I fear there'd be nothing good left of you..._

_Ahh-- _

_Just lose control just once..._

-----

Naruto opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming on his pale, scarred face. His mind was cloudy as he gazed around, body too tired to move. Suddenly, everything hit him and he blushed crimson, looking over to see Itachi staring at him. There was no expression on his face as he continued to gaze at the blonde.

Naruto stared back, blue eyes never wavering, but inside, he was dying. What if Itachi didn't like what he said last night? Was Naruto that bad of a lover? He didn't want to think anymore. Stubborn as he was, he didn't want to face the rejection of yet another person.

Yet, he didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks until one hit his hand. His face contorted under that stare and he finally broke into sobs, hiding his face with his hands.

"I..." he started, but couldn't finish as he choked up. His body was shivering and he felt pathetic. This was the second time Itachi had seen him cry...

He started he felt a hand touch his face. Looking up, he saw Itachi shaking his head, chuckling softly.

"I was wondering whether you would remember what you said or not. Apparently you do." Itachi murmurmed, leaning forward and placing his lips on Naruto's forehead. Naruto blinked.

"H-huh?" he stuttered in confusion, heart beating against his rib cage.

"I love you too." Itachi stated, as if the words were something casual, as if he could get away with saying something as endearing as that and still appear ruthless. Yet, Naruto knew he meant what he said... and Naruto was glad he lost control last night as he smothered Itachi in kisses.

* * *

**s-n**: WBAHAHAHAHAH, so how was it? I think it was a bit more fluffy than I first intended, but I liked it! I haven't ever posted a lemon, so tell me what you thought about that, okay? As for Itachi's characterization, I made him into what I thought he could be like behind closed doors, esp. towards Naruto, who is very much like him in so many different ways. I know it was a risk to be in Naruto's pov, but I like to broaden my horizons and go for the dare. Anyways, just... 

_**Review Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeee?**_

**ItaNaru kicks ass.**


End file.
